


The April Fools To Cap Them All

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: The Twins wreck havoc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Gred and Forge's birthday.... ^.^"

It was blooming into a beautiful day, and the Twins couldn't wait until all hell broke loose.

Not that they'd be around to see it, of course. Their parents insisted on their presence at the house. The Twins had decided that their dear mummy and daddy were throwing them a happy birthday party.

Not that anyone would be all that happy with them after dawn.

-~/\~-

_The Daily Prophet_ ran an article of a nude Fudge giving lip service to Minister Scrimgeour in the middle of the Minister's office on the front page. The _Prophet_ was quickly hip-deep in Howlers.

 _The Quibbler_ ran a real story for once. People were so shocked that a few fainted.

The wall into Diagon Alley wouldn't open for anyone. It wasn't until one desperate witch started tapping it in random patterns that people realized that the way to open it was to tap it in the exact opposite pattern from the normal way.

Diagon Alley itself, however, had traded places with Knockturn Alley. Everyone turned around and went home, not daring to test fate on the day of pranksters.

Hogsmeade lay witness to a spectacular fireworks display at four in the morning. Grumpy townspeople scowled at one another and Zonko's didn't dare open, for fear of getting mobbed for a prank that, although he appreciated, he couldn't take credit for.

Hogwarts students woke to Peeves running rampant in the Great Hall. Students and teachers alike fled the hall immediately after entering. A few ran for the kitchens while a large number set up search teams for the Bloody Baron. When they found him, however, it turned out that he thought it was only fair to allow Peeves his fun on such a special day. Professors made meals available in common rooms.

Far away, Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed over the misfortune of the Light. Attempting to leave their hidden base to cause havoc, however, caused them to all turn into white kittens. Voldemort was furious. How had the pranksters done this?!

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was happily counting the money the Twins had given him for helping them out.

All, however, was calm at the Burrow. The party was a great success and the fact that their mum didn’t get the _Prophet_ any more saved Fred and George a lot of grief.

Even _they_ weren't foolish enough to tempt their mother.


End file.
